


Lemon's Backstory

by shockingEvacuation



Series: Starship Eternity (Among Us OCs) [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Lemon is going to become the ship baby, Minor Character Death, Not Beta Read, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockingEvacuation/pseuds/shockingEvacuation
Summary: At 14 years old, Lemon was well aware of their parent's mounting debt. It wasn't their fault, no way, they couldn't help that. But, when an opportunity arises to possibly help their parents escape from it... How could Lemon say no?
Series: Starship Eternity (Among Us OCs) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976905
Kudos: 12





	Lemon's Backstory

11am. Tuesday morning. No. 18, Hartwell Road. A large black van parked out front, and 2 men in suits inside the small row house. 

"... How much did you say?"

The 1st man picked up a large black binder from the table, and swiftly flipped through it. 

"£10,000 every fortnight they're gone."

The parents, on the other side of the table, hesitated. 

"... And how long will they be gone for?"

Again, more flipping. 

"2 years, not counting possible delays and rerouting."

They looked at eachother. £10,000 every fortnight for 2 years was… a lot of money. Though… They made a silent agreement between them.

"We're going to ask them first."

"Of course. Please, take your time."

The couple stood, walked out the room, opened the back door to threw garden, and headed for the greenhouse. 

\--------------

"Do you have everything? Your toothbrush, your yellow jumper, your trading cards--"

"Oh, Sweetheart, don't embarrass them!"

It was the day of liftoff, and the majority of the crewmates were being coddled by their families. Lemon, the youngest of the dozen, was not an exception to this. 

"Mum, I'm going to be fine. Really."

Lemon normally gets tired of this kind of treatment easily, but they weren't going to see their parents for the next two years. So, can you really blame them if they enjoyed it?

"Now, remember to contact us when you get to Polus, okay honey?"

"Of course, mum."

Her eyes filled with tears, before she clutched the tiny 14-year-old to her chest.

"Just… promise me. Be safe, okay?"

Leaning down slightly, she kissed the top of their head, right by the leaf.

"Of course. I'm… I'm going to miss you."

Lemon slowly stepped out of their mother's embrace, and turned to their father.

"I'll look after her until you're back, okay skipper?"

Their dad reached out, and ruffled their hair, careful of the little green plant. The child endured it for a second, before reaching up and pushing his hand away. 

"Okay, okay!"

A loud Klaxon echoes through the landing zone, the signal for the crewmates to get inside the ship. Their mother looks back at Lemon, their baby, and holds them tight once more.

"Promise me you'll be good. Okay?"

They reach up, grab the back of her shirt, and bury their face into her chest.

"I promise."

The klaxon sounds again, a final warning, and Lemon finally realises it's time to go.

With one final look at their parents, and one final tight, squeezing hug, they turn, and board the ship.

\----------

In the cockpit, they can see their parents in the viewing deck. They wave to them enthusiastically, tears in their eyes, with others doing the same to their respective families.

Sitting next to these talented pilots, Lemon suddenly feels so small. Their parents weren't in crippling debt, and had to send their only child into space for 2 years to pay it off.

These people, they got in thanks to their intelligence and had work. Lemon got in because they were randomly selected. It just… felt like they were worth less than everyone else.

As they were about to ask to get off the ship, their father's voice rang through their head.

"Now, my darlin'. Don't let any of those big-headed spacepeople let you feel like you are anything less than amazing. Yes, you got in by luck. But I can't think of anyone else in this entire world more deserving of this than you. Now, go kick those bozos' asses!"

Now, with a newfound confidence, they held their head high, and saluted their parents. They saluted back.

The ship rose into the air, and began the great ascent into the Earth's atmosphere. Lemon knew that within a few days, they would be crippling homesick, but they would move past it. They would find comfort in the fact that parents would be waiting for them, and would welcome them with open arms in 2 years time.

2 weeks after Lemon left, both their parents died in an "accidental" car crash.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's a wrap!! Hopefully, this will be a running series, and I will make backstories for all 12 of my OCs!! If you really liked this, please leave a kudos!! (I'll love you for forever if you do)  
> If you wish to see a reference for the Lemon baby, let me know!!  
> Thank you SO MUCH for reading, and I hope you have a wonderful day!!


End file.
